


The Adventures of...: Chapter 3, This Side Of Paradise.

by TheWrittenRambles



Series: The Adventures Of... [3]
Category: The Adventures of, origonal
Genre: F/F, Gay Romance, Lesbian Erotica, Lesbian Romance, Origonal story, lesbian fiction, lesbian stories - Freeform, origonal concept, queer sf, science fiction queer, sf romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrittenRambles/pseuds/TheWrittenRambles
Summary: Furthering my adventures of utter dumbassey.Mistakes where made, not all of them were mine this time!But the moral of the story is, don't bring back strange pods you find in the vent, and well...you'll learn more as you read. Suffice to say, this is not normal.
Relationships: The Writer/Tek
Series: The Adventures Of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Adventures of...: Chapter 3, This Side Of Paradise.

I woke up a few hours later. I mean, waking up is a nice way of putting it. Bolting upright because you feel like your brain is on fire is probably a better way of putting it.   
It was like someone just dunked like 30 shots of espresso into my frontal lobe. Things were moving fast. But...I didn't feel bad? Sickness is wild I guess? Dammit, I'm an engineer not a Doctor.   
Clambering out of bed I stretch, and feel my back crack, god that's a good feeling. You ever just get that one move and it's the best feeling ever? Yeah, christ that's the good shit right there.   
It's still damn hot though, and there's that smell again. Thicker now, filling the room. I realised then and there, I was still wearing my overalls. I had just sort of... slept in that gunk. EW.  
“Oh...lovely.”  
I pull off the mucky rags and toss them into the clothes bin, hopefully, they can be washed and recycled for me later. But for now, a fluffy bathroom robe. It's a “wear good comfy shit when you feel bad” kind of afternoon I guess?   
It was running up to midday when I came back into the office. It's still as lovely and green as usual. I see Tek is there at her desk, in front of her was the plastic bag with the strange little spore pod. Still giving off its dull glow. That strange sick red look.   
“What's the word Mr Spock?” I pull the dressing gown over my shoulders and strut over next to her,   
“You're feeling better?” Tek said looking up from the pod.   
“Mostly just...brain.”  
“Headache?” She looked concerned now. Maybe she was worried about my earlier outburst.   
“Nah, just, everything firing at once,” I hand-waved it away, my brain would cool in time. “So...what's with our pet triffid.” Of course, poking the bear. This is my downfall. Keep watching folks. 

“I was just about to run it through a basic bio-scan.” She gestured to the chunky looking device on her side of the table. “Run it through the station's database.”  
“Oh that will take forever,” I said as I stole her chair. “You taken it out the bag yet?”   
“No...I'll admit. I was waiting for you.”  
Cute.   
“That's fair, if it's worth anything I wanna be in on it.”  
“Plus you'd hate me for doing it without you,” Tek added.   
“Okay, fair,” I said as I began to shuffle closer in the chair. “Let's get this bad boy out.”  
She veeeeery carefully pulled out the pod, I could swear it got a little brighter with out of the bag. Trying not to read too much into that. Trying really hard.   
Gently placing it on the table, we both kinda just looked at it for a moment. Tek gingerly picked up the scanner and began to point it at the pod. 

This is where everything went shitwards sidewards FAST.

There was an audible pop. Like a balloon going off, and the tiny pod in the centre of that strange netting just went bang. It's contents went everywhere. A fine yellow mist that was like breathing in gravel and tar. There was that smell again, now filling my nostrils as my head was coated in it, I felt it fill my open mouth and land all over me. It felt clung to my skin like a thick unrefined chalk. I fell backwards in the most undignified manner possible. Landing on my back as I started to hack up a lung. 

Next to me, I could hear Tek also coughing. Not gonna lie, it's strange hearing a robot cough, but when you have synthetic lungs for cooling and stuff, you're gonna cough.   
I rolled over, pushing myself up as I rubbed my face with the arm of the dressing gown and continued to just haemorrhage my lungs into oblivion.  
So there I am, face down on the floor, coughing and heaving and trying to not make my eyeballs explode. Not the finest moment of my life. But it could be worse.   
“Talk to me Tek.” I just about manage to say as I claw my way back upwards.   
“I think I'm okay.” She wheezed as she rubbed her eyes. “That was not pleasant.”   
“Understatement.” I spluttered. “I've had some horrible things in my mouth, but this was nasty.”  
“No part of me needed to know that,” Tek said as she dusted off her clothes.   
I coughed harder and harder as I pulled myself upright, head throbbing with something strange, I managed to get to my feet. The now wilted remains of the fungus looked rather pathetic. No longer glowing red, it simply sat there with it's crumbled hollowed out, fleshy cage, still looking gross.   
From behind us, that's when we both heard that horrible horrible sound.   
The door locked and the frame began to pulse a rude red.   
“Oh now, what in the fuck is that?” I'm STILL coughing at this point. I'm pretty sure my eyes are red and my ears will explode.   
Tek took the time to explain that was the biohazard filter locking the door. See, space stations, being one isolated unit tend to turn into Petrie dishes of....well gross stuff. I mean, I was using the term Petrie dish, use your imagination. So, rooms that detect unknown biological contaminants lock down. Lest us dear idiots want to spread who knows what around the place.   
So, standard 48-hour isolation has just activated. Normally these things go off all the time. Someone comes onto the station was space flu, they get confined to their rooms to stop them making the station sick. Plus, this is alien flu, some, some are worse off for breathing in your gross sneezes. I'm getting side tracked. Point is, that this has just happened, and Tek and I were about to be locked into our rooms for 48 hours.   
That didn't stop me from trying to open the doors. Because I am an idiot. Well, less opening, more just kicking the damn thing. 8 seconds later I am on the floor nursing a painful foot.   
As I lay there, face on the floor, groaning, and cursing my bruised toe. I coughed again.   
“Where's the medi scan?”  
I hear the click of a hypo as something jabs into my neck.   
“On it boss.” Tek splutters as she begins to scan my blood.   
Of course, I ask if she can warn be. She shushes me like a tiny baby. GRR.   
I lie there, face down on the floor. My head is still throbbing. I'm not dumb. Of course, by now I know what it probably was. Exposure to the fungus gunk stuff. Lovely.   
“Okay, so...” Tek said standing at the desk while I wallow in my stupidity.   
“You're getting something...odd. Your neurotransmitter levels are being altered. I'm seeing something bonding to your Norepinephrine signals but collecting dopamine. I'm seeing constricted arteries around the skull and bonded chemical structures I've never seen, I would wager there is some odd prefrontal cortex activity as well...”  
“1000 credits say that they are coming from that wrinkly bit of dick skrag.”   
I'm pointing at the shroom carcass now, and yes. I look VERY angry.   
Tek, being her useful as she is impenetrable to understand as ever self keeps talking.  
“I'm running the sample through the station's data base, if I'm lucky I-Oh,”  
Of course, it's never a good “oh”. Is it? Nooo. It's always a “This is awkward and bad oh.”  
“Its...the Blushing Red Net.”  
“Okay. So, for those who can't instantly download a doctorate in Mycology...?”  
“Its...”  
I'm rolling my head up at this point. For a robot, she can look VERY embarrassed.   
“WHAAAAT?” I yell from the floor.   
“It's the Hard Horn Shroom.”  
Okay. So I'm cutting in here for context. 

See, drugs are bad kids. But some aliens, welp. Biology is fucking wild. Some races have 2 brains, some have 5 livers, some are made of silicon. Point is. For some people, spores have some BUCK wild effects. Plant's are actually really strictly controlled for that reason. Someone must have been growing this on the sly to sell off. Hence growing it a maintenance crawlspace. Technically this stuff is harmless to most races. But humans. Oft. See, it messes with biology and brain chemistry hard. But not for too long. It basically is a MASSIVE turn on switch. It's outlawed for like. Oh, so many reasons. But it basically works like so. 

Stage 1) Drunk  
Stage §) Loss of inhibitions  
Stage 3) Horny  
Stage B ) Hornier  
Stage % ) HORNIER  
Stage ) You get the idea. 

It's not fatal. But basically your brain is going to go on the hottest trip of its life on this stuff. And I just inhaled...a lot. Even AGES later. It's hard to think.  
“Please. Tek.”   
Not going to lie. I was just a teeny bit worried.   
“Tell me you can use the matter synth to make me a cure.”  
“Us.”  
Oh  
Oh no.   
Oh fuck shit no.  
“I'm running a self-diagnostic. But my wetware is closely modelled on human biochemistry...”  
“Okay. So, here's what we do...”   
I roll onto my back and cover my eyes with my hands to try and think extra hard. But yeesh. It was getting harder and harder to think. How much of that stuff did I inhale? How much had already gotten on/in me when I first picked up that sucker? Urgh.   
“We set up the matter synth to fix us up some instant sober patches. That should help slow down the problem.”  
“I just...yes, I just need to remember the code.”   
By this point I can feel the room getting funky. I turn my head and woaaah does it feel like the station is turning with me. Opening my eyes the room seems WAY brighter. Had the flowers been this green? Had they always been this shiny and bright and sppaarrrkly.   
Oh I'm high now.  
“Hnnnnn. Okay. We know what's going to happen. We are both super smart adult people. We just got to our rooms. And stay there. Take decon showers. Sober up. Drink camomile tea and...I dunno meditate this out. Right?”   
I could hear Tek cracking her neck as she tries to remain upright. “Okay, right Boss. Rooms. We go to room...”  
Yeah, I didn't make it halfway before the first wave it.   
I'll say this. I got to my feet. No one will ever doubt that. But six paces across the room. It hit me. Like. A. Truck.   
It was like heat. Burning me through from the inside out. I fell forwards. Tek, caught me. And at that precise moment. My robe tore open.   
Tek was holding me in her arms. Hot hand on my bare chest. I could feel her. Feel her touching me. I didn't look up. For a second I thought we could back out of this with our prides intact. But I turned. I fucking turned my head like an idiot and looked up at her.   
She looked like I felt. Flushed. Her brow was slightly damp, her chest rising and falling.   
“We...need to focus here.”   
NO SHIT PAST ME. OF COURSE I NEED TO FOCUS. (Sorry...)  
“We do Boss...” Tek said, but her words we light, airy, like she wasn't quite thinking them as she spoke. She was looking at me. At my face. At my lips.   
I can feel her eyes, gazing at me, and I look back at them. I had never noticed just how BLUE they were. But, flecks. Just little ones. Green and browns, but there was just a tiny ever so slight line of orange in her left eye. Like the setting sun giving one last kick of light into the sky.   
I don't know how long I was looking into them before I said the dumbest thing of my fucking life.   
“....I think about you.”  
Dammit why did I say that?  
“I know you do...”  
DAMMIT WHY DID SHE SAY THAT?  
She's helping me up. My back is against the door. I feel her right hand on my shoulder. It takes me a second too long to realise where her other hand is.   
Then I feel it.   
God she's so gentle. Soooooooo fucking precise.   
My eyes are closed and I press my face against the cold door just to get some relief from this head. But then I feel her. I feel her head, pressing against my neck as she starts to kiss. And I feel my hands, my hands are in that long blonde hair of hers. I feel it falling through my fingers and tangling around my knuckles. I can't stop. She can't stop. 

And neither of us want to. 

She rolls her thumb around, tight little circles. Over and over again. I'm moaning now, but I don't care. Every shred of any part of me that cared has been eroded away by those little motions.   
Then I feel them, her arm leaves me shoulder, and hooks around my waist. I feel my cheek pulled away from the wall. And in a second I'm thrust over my own desk. I'm on my back. She's on top. She's panting. Heavily. So am I. Clouds of spores flutter in the air, I don't care. I can smell them. So sweet. I can smell so many sweet smells. I breathe deep. And they hit again harder now. Another burst, another rush of whatever this was. God it was so good.   
She's pulling off her overalls now. She doesn't need a zipper, I can watch her pull of fabric like it's tissue paper. And that's when I see it. 

I had never seen Tek naked before. I'm horny, but not a perv. She's beautiful. Adonis like in form. Smooth, toned, perfect arms. She could lift me up effortlessly. Part of me wants her to pick me up right now. Not rough, but gently. Just to be held. To watch her work...And then I look down, and...well not to put too fine a point on it. Tek is a construction and heavy lifting bot. She doesn't normally have the same needs as I do, or most robots outside her model.   
That said, if my head was clearer. I would have perhaps delved deeper into this theological mind maze. But right now. I really REALLY needed to fuck.   
Now she was on top of me. I could feel every inch of her skin, hot, against mine. She was holding my wrists. God her hands felt good. Felt strong. Felt right. Holding me.   
A part of my mind knew, if she scared me, I could de-activate her. That's a shitty thing to do. But if I wanted to. If I needed to. I could send her to sleep. But in this moment. I was safe. I knew that.   
“I feel...” Tek said. Her voice was slightly distorted. It was almost cute.   
“It's okay hun...”   
FFS, I actually said that. GAWD. Sappy.   
“You know I can't” She started.   
“No, it's okay. Look, we can think this through, we are still...we just need to focus.”  
“Is this what it feels like for humans?” Tek, she's so close now. Her lips. I need to kiss them. To bite them.  
“This is more than what we normally have...but...” I'm having this lecture on my back over my desk. My robot is discovering a human sex drive and god I just want her to use me. 

This will be a LONG 48 hours.

I cover my face with my hands. I can feel myself blushing now. That hot flush. Like when you're partying and drinking. I feel warm and slow. That light-headed rush was hitting me, and I feel hands in my hair, playing with me so gently. Teasing? No...caressing. It was gentle, kind. There was something else I was SO not getting at first. And looking back on it now. God, it was so obvious.   
Affection. 

How was I processing this? Well not at all really. I'm high as a kite now and all I can feel are hands-on my scalp gently touching. I feel like a favourite cat being petted.   
Don't think about kink. Don't think about kink. Don't think about kink. Don't think about kink.   
…  
Too late.   
I moan. I thought it was subtle. A little one. A small gasp if you will. A little bite of air. A snippet of a breath. Just to let off some of that sexy pressure that was building all over.   
Nope.   
It was LOUD.  
I curled my head into her stroking palm and I felt so good. That light feeling, that want for care and loss of control. There is was. I felt my eyes grow heavy and all I wanted was to just be cared for.   
Just...in my bed and not on my desk where I'm becoming a pin cushion for my pens.   
Thank God I don't own any cacti...  
Then I feel her hands again. She's hot. Clammy.   
There's a smell. Her smell. It was like vanilla, something so simple and pure, but so uniquely her. Her hair, she leans in close to kiss my neck. Sharp little kisses with teeth hidden behind her lips. Hands rolling over my bare sodden shoulders. I can smell her hair. Soft. Vanilla.   
My hand is tracing her head, her crown downwards, I'm slow. I want to savour this moment. I'm close. So close to her. Her kisses linger on my neck. Warm under the heat of what was between us. And just in that moment and for several moments onwards. It was perfect. 

My mind was getting lost now. (As if you couldn't tell), but hey, that's what alien spores do on this side of paradise. So let me enjoy my flowery prose as I feel things I should. Do things I shouldn't. Love and lust in a way I shouldn't...

And then get absolutely railed by my roomie, best friend and now, something far far more.


End file.
